


我睡了对家俱乐部的大少爷

by goodgalcherry



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, billkin - Fandom, bkpp, ppkritt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgalcherry/pseuds/goodgalcherry
Summary: *独立小短篇*BK第一人称*野蛮/脑子有病（有病的是我）*纯属满足个人xp*emo产物 不要太在意剧情
Relationships: Kinkrit - Relationship, bkpp - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	我睡了对家俱乐部的大少爷

操！他怎么在我床上？

我迷迷糊糊醒过来，看见林祎凯一丝不挂睡在我身边，一只手压在我的胸口，我不太记得发生了什么。

我看着他的脸陷入回忆搜索……

时间来到前夜：  
“Billkin！H队队长Billkin梅开二度后再进一球！帽子戏法！帮助球队3:0领先U队锁定胜局！时间只剩一分钟！场上H队球迷已经提前开始欢呼胜利！”现场主持激情解说着赛况。

我炫耀着自己给球队带来的荣耀，学着巨星偶像C罗庆祝进球的动作满场狂奔，我骄傲于自己无人匹敌的足球天赋，我生来就属于这片绿茵场！

我加入H队五年就当了主队队长，这个球队被人戏称曼谷皇马，毫不谦虚的说，老子就是年轻版的水爷拉莫斯——队柱子、血性、野蛮、肮脏……随便别人怎么评价，我都照单全收，因为我就是！我是球队的后辈，教练却尤其看重我，很多大比赛都会让我踢首发，一些老球员不服气我的出现，说我是靠家里的资本才有今天的，我不在乎他们说我闲话，我用进球让他们闭嘴。

今天的MVP又是我，我受之无愧。

至于今天的对家U队，哼，垃圾！

大家在更衣室里商量着庆功宴的事，说要为我大办一场，我无所谓，雪茄和酒管够就行。

“Billkin，02包厢有人找你。”我在吧台和一个绝美的白人嫩模热聊，手刚贴人屁股上，队友就突然过来喊我。

“谁啊妈的？没看到正忙着呢嘛！”我被扰了兴致，真他妈烦！

“我哪知道啊我就是个传话的！大概是高层领导呗，不然谁敢叫你啊！”队友也一脸不耐烦地看着我。

“行行行，老子今天心情好，就陪那群傻逼好好唠唠。”我一口干了手里的威士忌，又重新倒了点，端着酒就这么去了，老子才不怕那群人，他们都要靠我给俱乐部赚钱呢，怕屁！

我打开02包厢的门，一个穿白衬衣的年轻男人坐在里面喝酒，身边围着一群骚到流水的夜场女人。“你他妈谁啊？”我不怕死地吼着。

一群人转头看我，那男人也歪过头来。操他妈的！居然是他。

“好久不见，H队巨星。”他冷漠地挥了挥手把那群女人赶了出去，包厢里就剩我们俩。

“是好久不见了。”我突然犹疑起来，往事涌上心头。

林祎凯是我高中时期的同班同学，我们家离得很近一来二往地就熟了，一起上学一起回家，一起吃饭，一起踢球…我们成了无话不说的密友。

高三的时候，他们家濒临破产，欠了不少钱，他妈妈累倒在医院也等着钱看病，他天天躲在桌子底下哭鼻子，我就天天做他的开心果逗他开心，他哭起来很可怜的，仿佛能把我心哭痒。

他绝望到念不进书也踢不了球，我就死拽着他振作起来，我从没这样对待过一个人，我真心觉得他当时要是没有我在身边，很有可能会自杀。他自己事后也是这么跟我说的。

我实在看不下去他那死了心的样子，想让我爸借点钱给他家救急，被他拒绝了。不久后他爸就申请了破产，卖了房子抵债，找了份朝九晚五的工作一边打工，一边照顾着他躺在病床上的妈妈，租了间小房子住着，日子勉强能过下去，苦了点，但是他能好好活下去，我就很为他感到高兴了。

我每次说要帮他妈妈看病他都拒绝我，我不知道为什么，我又不是白送给他的钱，他可以还啊，他就是不肯。好吧，我知道他好面子，我也不想伤了他幼小的自尊心，我不想因为这些事影响我们的关系，就再也不提了。

后来我们一起考上了同一所大学，又一起进了校足球队，是大学里绝对的风云人物。因为生活重叠得太多，我们干什么都在一起，女生老爱给我俩组cp，看我俩踢球的时候一个劲地喊“BKPP是真的！BKPP加油！”，我俩倒也不介意这些，甚至觉得还挺搞笑的。

大学三年级，我们被同一家足球俱乐部H队看中，一起进了青年组进行系统训练。H队在曼谷很有名，是所有喜欢踢球的小孩都梦想进的俱乐部。我们俩都足够优秀，顺理成章的事！我们的关系好到不能再好了，彼此约定着：不管吃多少苦，一起训练，彼此督促，要一起踢进主队，一起完成梦想……

大学毕业前，我们的关系一直都是这样亲密。

直到毕业前几天，他毁了我们的约定。

“你疯了？为什么要去U队？和我一起在H队踢下去不好吗？”我情绪激动地质问他。

“U给我开了很高的转会费。”他冷漠地让我诧异。

“你知道U队烂成什么样吗？一群人拿钱不做事，他们这几年踢过几场有质量的比赛啊？你去了就是浪费你自己的才华！你他妈为什么要趟他们那车浑水？你去了只会毁了自己你知道吗？”我很生气，气他为了钱模糊了自己的价值，气他把我们好几年的感情当个屁就给放了，我不知道我在他心里算什么…

“你不会懂的，我没有选择的资格。”他说得无比悲壮。

对，我的确不懂。我从小就被娇生惯养长大的，我没过过钱不够用的生活，我只知道梦想是伟大纯洁的，没法用钱去衡量，我只知道他对我来说是独一无二的朋友，他不能为了钱，伤害我对他的感情和信任。

“行！随便你！”我失落到想哭。

“我就算去了U队我们私底下也还是好朋友啊。”他弱弱地想安慰我。

“你他妈根本是在放屁！你怎么忍心为了那点破钱放弃了我们的约定和你自己的梦想！我他妈看不起你！”我的眼泪掉下来，破了音也要让他知道我有多不开心，其实我是在挽留，我不想让他走，我不知道自己一个人要怎么继续完成梦想，我习惯了和他一起，在任何一种感情里，习惯都是可怕的东西。

“在你眼里是破钱，可在我眼里是救命的钱。我不奢望你看得起我。”这是他对我略带哭腔的无力呐喊，我被狠狠击打着，心里好像少了一块什么。

这件事在我心里留下了一道疤口，我怪自己无法理解他的苦衷，我怪他把我们之间的感情看得太微不足道，我把他当成最亲密的朋友，他需要钱我可以借给他啊，可是他总以为我在施舍他，我怪我们当时都太年轻太冲动……

自那之后，我就再也没见过他。我变得冷血暴躁，我没有朋友，我不相信朋友。在赛场上我目中无人地残杀对手，凡事阻止我的都要死！我只想进球，我不知道要证明给谁看……

“你怎么在这里？”我没有坐过去，隔着桌子站在他面前看着他，继续喝着我手里的酒。

三年了，我们彼此没有任何联系，我听说他加入U队后给球队带去不少荣誉，U俱乐部变得跟以前不一样了，但我依然在心里痛恨着。给他妈妈看好了病，他就退役和家人去了二次美国创业，他现在这样子，看来是创业有成了。

“我来找你啊。”他的眼睛直勾勾盯着我，直接道出目的。

“找我干嘛？要签名吗？”我以为只要只字不提就可以慢慢放下那些事了，可是一看到他的脸，我又耿耿于怀起来。

他变了好多，完全不似高中时哭着鼻子要我安慰的小孩了。想到这个男人占据了我大半的青春，我心里刮过一丝伤感。

“把你挖去U队。”他往沙发后面一躺，抽了一口手里的雪茄。

“你说什么？”我怀疑我的耳朵幻听了。

“我爸收购了U俱乐部，现在是U的话事人，我回国是来替我爸做交接的，也是特意来找你的。”他站起来走到我面前，离我很近，近到逼我往后退了一步。

我不觉得意外，他爸很厉害，在美国东山再起也是意料之中的事。“哦，所以呢？”

“今晚的比赛我在现场，输给你，我心甘情愿。”他的眼里涌起了一种我从未见过的波澜，荡进我心里让我有些失神，心脏见鬼般地剧烈跳动着。

“你到底想说什么？”我挑眉，他冰冷的挑逗让我致幻。

“你现在很抢手，很多更好的俱乐部想签你但都被你拒绝了，其实H已经不能再给你更多的什么了，别人还都以为H给了你多高的待遇呢，但只有我知道你一直不离开H的原因。”他抢走我的酒杯。

我的心怔了一下，没错，有很大一部分原因是因为他，我没什么不敢承认的。“那你说说，是什么原因。”

“你想证明给我看，你的选择有多正确，你的梦想有多伟大。”他喝了一口我酒杯里的酒，“你还在怪我。”

我的心被揪起来，答不上他的话，没错，我怪他，怪到我怎么也忘不了这个人。

“你一直在等我跟你说一句抱歉，对吗，Billkin。”我受不了他叫我名字，我好像回到了学生时代，他在球场上叫着我，给我传球，我的脑海里浮现出了他各个学生时代的样子，那时候我们还那么好。

“我不稀罕你的道歉。”我故作强硬，其实心在软化。

“对不起。”他放下酒杯和雪茄，抓住了我的手，我没有缩开。

“别以为这样我就会跟你和好。”我眼神闪烁，自信全无。

“那这样呢？”……他居然，把嘴贴在我的嘴上，亲我……

我被他吓傻了，把他狂推开，“你他妈有病啊？”我顿了几秒，回味着那个吻，那是我从来没有感受过的男人的唇，我不敢相信但是我必须坦诚，他的唇好嫩，比女人的还软，我好想深入品尝，以报复他三年前对我的伤害。

我拽着他的肩膀把他拉进我怀里亲吻，学生时代我们的拥抱是出于友人之间的各种共鸣，现在这个拥吻——我怪他，我恨他把我一个人忘在这里追梦，我舍不得他，我思念他……

他一点都不拒绝我，完全合着我的意愿来，我吸着他的舌头，他就伸着他那又红又小的舌尖给我吸，我咬着他的嘴唇，他就情愿忍痛让我撕咬。我更不开心了，我吻得想流泪，我是希望他反抗我的，他到底想干嘛，真的是为了向我赔罪吗？

“为什么不反抗我？”我停下来问他。

“我说了，我心甘情愿。”他的眼睛又大又亮，像两个月亮，皎洁又残酷。

我捏住他的下巴看着他，全身上下都在给我发出信号：我想操他，把他操到哭着向我求饶。

我端起桌上洋酒瓶干灌了好几大口，辣得我嗓子开裂，“让你司机开车，跟我回家，现在。”

我在车上已经完全忍不住了，拉着他一直舌吻，他的司机好像一点都不惊讶，感觉这种事他做多了。我们吻得发出口水的啧啧声，他一直低吟着，我下面几乎要硬了，忍不住把手伸进他的衣服里揉摸起来。他的皮肤好嫩好软，我以前只是看过他的裸体，却从未直接触碰过，我实在难耐，想亲手抓一抓他的屁股。

“进去。”我把门打开让他先进去，“换鞋。”我一步一步命令着，他蹲下来解鞋带，我恨不得踹一脚他的屁股。

“过来。”他刚脱完鞋就被我叫住，我示意他来我身边，我想在玄关直接开始。

我抱起他，让他双腿夹着我的腰，我要抱操他。我把他靠在玄关的墙上给他脱衣服，他很白，跟我刚在酒吧搭上的那个白人嫩模一样白。我用舌尖挑他的乳头和乳晕，肉眼可见他的乳头立了起来，我继续舔着。他抱着我的头发出舒服的喘息，他在享受我，诚服于我。我用牙咬了一口，他就啊地叫了一声，我满意地笑了笑。“痛吗？”我抬头看他的眼睛，红红的，炙热的。他说不痛，好，我继续咬。他又连着叫了好几声，叫得我心里爽极了。

我把他抱去了客厅，用力摔在沙发上，我蛮横地扒走了他的裤子和内裤，他的jb跳了出来，原来他也早就硬了。但我没空伺候他的jb，把他翻了个身。我迅速把自己也脱光，我硬得有点痛了，迫不及待想插进去。我虽然只操过女人，但我有常识，我知道男人和男人要怎么做爱。“我家没有润滑液，我用口水。”我的确想让他痛到哭出来，但我还是不太忍心，我也不知道为什么。

他说行。

他撅着屁股的样子真的像被操多了，我更加窝火。我对准他的后穴吐了口口水，他发出了一声淫叫，妈的，他怎么变得这么骚！

我揉搓着他的洞口，看了一眼，粉粉的，花朵一样娇艳。我的jb更难受了。我直接伸了两个指进去，他痛得一声惊叫，我听着却爽得一逼。“痛吗？”我又问。他还说不痛，我他妈早知道直接插了。

我意思了几下就不给他扩了，我焦躁地不行，再不插进去我就要杀人了。

我操！好紧！他的洞眼一收一放吸着我的jb，一点一点吞下我的jb，我发出很长一声呻吟。我恶魔般地一次一次捅入他的肠壁，他啊啊啊一遍遍尖叫着，“痛吗？”我第三遍问。“痛。”他哭了。

我受不了他哭，从高中的时候开始，他一哭我就慌。我慢了下来，轻轻地来回，他抽泣着喊，“Billkin，其实你大学的时候就想操我了对不对。”

操你妈！老子只操女人！“别说你妈的梦话！”我又用力操起来。

“这三年你想我吗？”

我没说话，把他操得更深。

“你想我回来吗？”  
……  
“你想我就一直待在国内不走吗？你想，我就留下。”  
……  
他为什么要在我操他的时候讲这些东西，妈的，我感觉我好像真的有点喜欢他，我想天天操他。

“你来U队好不好，这样我们就又可以在一起了。”他的后穴被我操得殷红，肠液顺着我的jb流出来，发出了噗呲的声音。

“闭上你的嘴。”我不想谈论与做爱无关的事情，因为我怕我真的会为他动摇。

肉棒和他的内壁摩擦的强烈快感，一点一点涌上来，我直接身寸在了他里面。

“你爽不爽？”他居然没有怪我，还问我爽不爽。

“一般。”我拔出巨物，jy从他的后穴里流出来，我竟有些心疼。从前操女人都没有这种负罪感。“你前面难受吗？”

“我自己可以解决。”靠！我更心疼了！

“转过来！”我假装很凶，一把抱起他走去房间，我这次没扔他，把他轻轻放在床上，我压在他身上帮他撸，我心疼地想和他接吻。

他诱人地娇喘着，惊液全数交代在了我的手上，“舒服了吗？”

“一般。”他笑了。

我又附身和他接吻，“真的会留下来吗？”

“只要你来U队和我在一起。”他搂着我的脖子，“我只会为了你留下来。”

我的心脏直接被他捏爆了，我认不清我自己了，但我实在无法拒绝和他重归于好。“你赢了。”我答。

他笑着仰起头来吻我，我们翻滚着吻了半晚，吻到睡着。


End file.
